


【TSN/BVS/ME/莱花】Sea Swept Cliffs/海潮击岸（Savage Grace  AU）

by DardoMoon



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Savage Grace (2007), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 旧文搬运存档。





	【TSN/BVS/ME/莱花】Sea Swept Cliffs/海潮击岸（Savage Grace  AU）

#

 

 

亲爱的公爵 ：

 

日安。

 

我不知道，也许我该礼貌地加上一句“您最近身体可好？”，或者“好久不见……”？即使距离我们第一次见面不过两天，而在我脑海里又像只是上一秒发生似的——实际上，由于我也不知道您会不会收到、什么时候收到这封信，我……难以拿捏开头，没法儿像街上的小贩那样吆喝得有理有据——但总之，我正在起草它，并且预感到这不会是我唯一一次给您写信。昨晚睡下之后我做了一个怪异的、不太好的梦，只是醒来的时候看到您和妈妈，就把它给忘了。窗帘有一些旧了，垂在两边任由绚烂的阳光透射进来，在窗沿与桌面之间璀璨四溢。妈妈倒是没有嫌它“脏得碍手碍脚”，她总是那么宽容又可爱。钢笔是您送我的那支，您说因为我是您欣赏的、才华出众的心爱之人。现在我坐在桌前，用它给您写信。

 

我十分地珍爱我的妈妈，您也许看得出来吧？她极致地美丽和令人欣悦，快乐又有魅力，富有童真和活泼。我常想如果我也像她那样活着，可能会自在轻松许多。我的妈妈，哦，您还不知道呢，她其实不是我客观血缘上的妈妈——从我记事起，我就作为男童在她家同她唯一的儿子作伴；传闻这孩子自闭内敛，我不知道您见过没有。Mark，他叫Mark，我提到他您不介意吧？我不知道妈妈是怎么笃定她的发现，在聚会的时候很肃然地告诉她所有的朋友：Mark从小只对同性感兴趣，这让他孤独、不安、社恐、难以打开心扉。您了解妈妈，她在性向上绝无任何偏差的认知，甚至自始至终都没有说起过这个，只是很担忧地向朋友寻求帮助，希望世界对Mark容易显露的残缺善良一点。我和Mark坐在沙滩上，远处海水蓝得不像是真的，前来搭讪的女孩子告诉我她有音响，Mark被我拉起来，我穿着他的开衫，腿上都是晒得暖烘烘的沙粒，我牵着他，在热辣又浪漫的弗拉明戈里没有步法地跳舞，其实只是没有目地的摇摆。他靠近我的时候，我觉得他的眼睛在逆光里非常漂亮。于是我就知道，我该吻他了。妈妈说，当你发自内心喜爱一个人的时候，就该赠予他吻。那个站在音响旁边的姑娘看着我们，我猜她笑起来时一定有某个瞬间，因为我们而很快乐。

 

我刚才说什么来着？妈妈其实不是我血缘的妈妈。但那又怎样呢？没有人有权利拉着我所谓真正妈妈的手走到我面前，告诉我应该去爱或者更爱另一个我没有记忆的陌生女人，对吧？我想您会笑我孩子气的，毕竟人只有在相当年轻的时候才敢把很多掷地有声的词句没有顾忌地抛出来；您总在坚持说我有天赐的才华，可能指的是这个吧。

 

妈妈喜欢油画，您知道的。生活快要过不下去了，她却没有告诉任何人。爸爸说她是个不守妇道的女人，说话的时候在机场搂着那个和我分享初夜的西班牙女孩，摆出一副终于脱胎换骨、有资格说教的面目，真教人无法喜爱。有句话怎么说来着？人们喜爱诚恳表示改过自新的人，就可以对他以前做的事一忘皆空。我一点儿也不认同，不是说我不懂得原谅，而是秉承这种概念的人多数是骨子里自以为是的圣母——这样的行为、这样的认知，会教他们满足于自我的大度宽宥，居高临下地用上帝视角降下这份原谅（甚至是同情与怜悯），十足的傲慢伪善。我真痛恨这个，如果说世界上还有比善良之人的冷漠更坏的，就是以自负的道德偏见为准的伪善了。

 

说着说着就愤世嫉俗起来了，您大概会觉得厌烦吧？我去重新灌了墨水，也好整理头绪。

 

伦敦的潮湿令人感到舒适。我很少出门，不过天气很好的时候，妈妈喜欢带我和Mark出去兜风。火红色精致的敞篷跑车，她的妆容瑰艳，风从她的耳朵两边吹过去，我闻到她头发的香味，那是一种无法不去迷恋的芬芳。我沉浸在这种气味和阳光混合的万种柔情里，在后视镜中不紧不慢地坐上了Mark短裤下撑起的帐篷。

 

我得随时懂得取悦他。

 

在一次欢愉的性后，我只穿着一件单薄的、有点长的白衬衣，妈妈买给他不愿意穿的那件，Mark说“它看起来太耀眼”。我坐在他怀里，叠起双腿顺过他夹在指间的烟，吸过一口轻而慢地呵在他脸上，一丝一缕的白烟缠蔓过他陶醉的呼吸，兑水的阳光把落地窗熟视无睹。这件事发生得极其自然，您知道么？我清楚地看见他比刚才还快地硬了。

 

他说他从未像那一刻深深感受到过无数次为一个人着迷的情绪。

 

这样大把的时间没有多少，他忙着编程，所以您这次来他没有出现。我不知道他对于妈妈怎么看，但我想他一定和我一样珍爱她，您说呢？

 

我的吉他有一些旧了，Mark想给我换个新的，还告诉我“它不是有一点旧”。可您喜欢它，是吧？第一次见面我在弹它的时候，您就很高兴。甚至在顶弄我时，您又称赞了一次。如果说世界上有什么东西是特别、特别不讲道理的，那应该就是音乐了吧。有时我不小心把自己的感受不受阻拦地弹出来，甚至让我感到恼火——怎么就这样随随便便让人心头有最不能防备的东西呀？倘若人人都没有铠甲地活着，想必是一场灾难了。

 

Mark越来越寡言了，这倒不是他变得愈加自闭，自从我在他身边他就一直在好转。他只是不愿同不理解他的人交流，这一点也许和许多人相同吧？我喜欢就事论事，没有什么可闪烁其词的呀。妈妈说，她永远不会生我的气，因为人做了什么就是做了什么，太阳底下没有新鲜事，人永远都是这样。她真可爱。遗憾的是只有我能在Mark编程时被允许摆弄有声音的东西，圆盘唱片被我放上留声机的时候，妈妈就会笑着扭动腰肢，牵着我教我跳舞。我喜欢看她跳伦巴，她告诉我说她年轻时差点就会大红大紫。她现在也非常年轻呀，您不会否认吧？只是嫁入豪门并没有让她像想象中那样快乐，外人无一不说她是父亲的心肝宝贝。后来的事如您所见，她变成一个人了，只拥有我和Mark。

 

 

写到这儿我搁笔了一会儿，Mark进来了，他问我哪里有吃的。吐司是我二十分钟前烤好的，我为他擦去囫囵在脸上的果酱，告诉他慢点吃，没人抢的。其实他喜欢黄油，果酱因为是我涂的。他含糊不清地说框架已经写好了，今天他得好好休息。虽然我知道他所谓的“好好休息”就只是洗个澡多睡一个小时而已，但是也没有说什么，我去放好了水，就来继续给您写信了。

 

妈妈喜欢您，我也是。其实我在昨晚看到您和妈妈一起睡得很沉的时候没有感到多么惊讶，没有人会不喜欢妈妈的。我只是有一些累，必须睡一个好觉，否则我第二天头会疼，什么都做不好。所以我依偎在了您的后背，这让我安心。我醒来时看到您和妈妈笑得非常开心，您率先捉着吻我，然后又去吻妈妈。我伸手越过您去摸妈妈的脸，她不化妆的时候也很美丽吧？您好看的胡子有一些扎人，但愿您吻她时能温柔一些。

 

对呀，我真想全世界都对她温柔一些。虽然我们这样的人是注定飘摇的，妈妈也不例外，只是我格外珍爱她呀。

 

 

#

 

 

桌前的少年脸庞青涩纯真，阳光下的睫毛就像天使亲吻过的丰羽，垂掩住他贮藏大海星芒的眼眸。

 

Eduardo停下笔，听到浴室的水声戛然而止。Mark只穿了拖鞋走出来，头发和身体还滴滴答答地垂着水珠，濡湿了脚下的地板。他把淡黄的浴巾递给走过来的Eduardo，等待着擦干后的睡眠。

 

成年的男童将浴巾打开，裹住Mark削瘦的肩背。

 

“我先给你擦身体，头发到床上去擦，你可以多躺一会儿。”

 

Mark低头看着Eduardo丰润的唇瓣，俯身撬开了它。

 

少年很听话地回应他，乖巧地解开自己甜蜜的身体，腻柔洁白的腿根湿润地夹蹭过Mark慢慢勃起燃烧的欲望。他水灵纤细的腰贴近Mark的肚腹，毫不介意自己的身体被淋浴的水沾湿，回吻得溺爱深情。Mark没有过多的言语，他的一切索求在Eduardo身上向来回应美好。手臂向下，他动手揉掰Eduardo挺翘的丘臀，黏缠带水的磨蹭声从紧紧抵贴的香艳肉体传出，Eduardo鼻息未餍，短促急切的嘤咛细细碎碎地哼吟出声，催动人类最原始的、毁灭理性的交合欲望。他离开Mark的唇，软滑妍红的舌尖舔吻过锐利的下巴和分明的喉结，他的后颈被压着，鼻尖触到了Mark狰狞的性器。卵蛋被撑得打歪，前端已经沁出液体。

 

Eduardo没有犹豫地含了进去。他的嘴巴和脸都很小，无法吃到全部，只能乖乖地吞咽吸吮，为Mark交付他全部的口技。

 

床单很快被弄乱，Eduardo手臂搂着Mark连连啜泣，呜咽的唇舌被Mark堵得只能发出闷哼。他张合湿滑的、意乱情迷的下体，在有序的冲撞中耸动着吸咬硕大可怖的肉柱，难以想象他那样细润的身子如何承受——还是从小到大地承受。他和Mark经由最初的懵懂到现在的熟络如常，每一次的性都带着彼此的烙印。“如果迟两个小时做，你的精液说不定会是果酱味的。”Eduardo稚嫩地喘息，他的腿——感谢上帝吧，这双腿完全就是天赐的造物，修长完美，白腻光滑，被它缠着你甚至情愿被它绞死——失神地环上Mark的腰，他觉得自己被深深捣进床垫了。“你想吃？”Mark把阴茎钉向更深处，按住Eduardo的两胯在紧润淫艳、宛若处子的穴道中顶弄。压在身下的少年腿根痉挛发红，打着颤绷紧了单薄娇嫩的脚弓。“Mark……Mark，”Eduardo呻吟着低啜，洁净耳背流下眼泪落在床单上。“太好……太舒服了……你射精给我，我都想吃……”

 

看到了吧，他是天生的淫种。纯洁无瑕的淫种。

 

Mark撸下他射在腹部的精液，揉搓挑捻起他两点樱桃色的乳首。Eduardo高潮过的身体敏感脆弱，柔韧的腰被抽插激得在酥软中紧绷。他吞咽着好看的喉结，指腹轻柔地抹擦去Mark额头和鼻尖的汗，眼中只有浓艳惊人的情欲和欢愉。他的呼吸慢慢变得紊乱，而两个人都对此烂熟于心，于是Mark把自己退了出去，Eduardo吻了吻他的脸翻身跪趴下来，细白的手指尽量将臀瓣掰开，双腿跪在两侧。Mark按着他再一次捅了进去，不再收敛地大力抽送起来，沉重地撞击Eduardo生嫩的蜜道。他的身上泛着薄汗的水光，乳头被插得晃动，他的一切早就给Mark开发干净了，连娇美的胸脯都给揉得刚发育的少女一般小巧羞涩地垂着；身段的线条精致无挑，经常骑马的缘故，他的腰腿从来都是丰盈而不失美感的。Mark边挺进最深处，边伸手大肆地搓拢起Eduardo雪白的胸部，他展动修长的脖颈艾艾难耐地喘，扭动身体用潮吹迎合Mark根深蒂固地扎进来的阴茎，花苞的一头紧紧牵引着Mark，就像在凡世只能和他相依为命。

 

Eduardo在Mark的射精中感到眩晕和幸福。

 

 

“去洗洗吧，嗯？”Eduardo挪过来亲吻Mark的脸颊和唇角，“要不然睡着会很难受的。”

 

他们赤裸着身子牵手走进浴室，刚才洗浴过的水汽还没有完全散去，Eduardo把水放掉，在盆子里重新蓄了温水。他取下另一块白色的浴巾，沾湿了去擦Mark的身体。盥洗台前镜面上的白雾逐渐散去，出现Mark低头凝视Eduardo的温柔的眼神。

 

 

#

 

 

我珍爱她呀。

 

我问过妈妈，爸爸爱你吗，爱过你吗？她戴着墨镜，风韵动人地微笑，我看不清她的表情，可大概不是喜悦吧。想来也是，爸爸都已经结婚了，我又干嘛在妈妈面前提起他呢？

 

这么一想，我就有一些难过。

 

其实爸爸找过我，就是我和Mark去海边的那一次。我累了，披着Mark的开衫坐在后面的沙丘上专注而溺爱地凝视他，还有他用沙子堆砌的城堡。爸爸拍了拍我的肩膀，——“能借一步说话吗？”他甚至是礼貌的，这副样子比禽兽还让我反胃。可是他用每一个深爱家庭的父亲的眼神看着Mark，我也看了看Mark，然后我站起来说：“您先请。”

 

我们走到不远处有树木遮挡的地方，天色开始变暗了，海风有了凉意。我搂住了胳膊。

 

“你知道，我早先告诉过你，你妈妈是不守妇道的。”

 

我没有想到他用这句话来做开场白，也许是我眼里一瞬间激闪的、真实的愤怒让他停顿了一下，随即把话题岔到了Mark。“Mark，他需要爱，你们——”爸爸做了个看起来没什么意义的手势，“你和妈妈可以一起照顾好他，是不是？”

 

“你呢？”我看着他，“和那女孩远走高飞，不再回来了么？”

 

“也可以这么说。”他大方地承认，“签证还有三天就下来了，我们准备去中国。”

 

“那里可不接受肮脏、粗鄙和卑劣。”我微笑，不在意自己是否会激怒他。

 

“好吧，反正妈妈已经骂过我了，想必她会对你们因材施教，说不定Mark也会这么看他的父亲。”他的神情又可怜兮兮的，耷着脸颊露出皱纹和龙钟的模样，好像在诉求他遭受到什么不公的待遇一般。我实在生不出一点任何人希望的同情，又盼望这对话能早点结束去和Mark待在一起。于是我说：“Mark不会的，双亲是他最在乎的。”爸爸忽然在这时饶有兴趣地端详我，直到我可疑而警觉地看着他，他才非常怪异地噗嗤一声，露出不常清洁的黄牙。他说：“Mark倒是最在乎你。”

 

“那是不一样的。”我极快速地回答，不假思索。“他爱我是因为我爱他，可是他爱你们是没有理由的。”

 

“有什么区别呢？Eduardo。”他急促贪婪的呼吸停住了，舔了舔肥厚的唇，酒糟鼻鼻翼翕动，看上去似乎情不自禁想要抚摸我。“你长大以后就会明白，这是一样的。”

 

“还有什么事吗？”我后退一步，瞥了一眼远处的Mark。“有什么事你可以自己去跟他说。”

 

“没，没有了。”爸爸的眼神有些畏躲，但是很快恢复正常。他咳嗽了一下跨出一大步走近我，挡住周围灌木通向沙滩的开口，对我低声说：“爸爸马上就要走了，不抱一下？”

 

我咬住嘴唇，不知怎的心头涌上委屈。

 

爸爸不容置疑地张开双臂，他西装革履，看上去庄严不可侵犯。我上前拥抱他，油腻发旧的皮革味让我只是短暂的一碰就马上收手，可爸爸力气很大，他的双臂绞紧我，粗重的呼吸喷扎在我的脖颈，我感到我的耳垂被他含住嘬吮——Mark以前也含过那里，他说耳垂是人类比较敏感的地方之一，那时我和他都是快乐的——可现在我只感到害怕，一瞬间笼罩心头的恐怖情绪促使我尖叫，爸爸手疾眼快地捂住我的嘴，我想也没想地抬起腿一膝盖狠狠顶到他的胯下——我有没有说过我喜欢骑马？可我的腿一直在不听使唤地抖，我不知道自己还有没有力气。

 

他吃痛地松开了，我逃了出去才发现自己怕得脸上全是泪，六神无主又脑海一片空白，有那么一瞬间，“I am dying”这句话冷不丁地在我脑海里清晰地放得巨大。四周静谧，好像刚才发生的都不曾存在。我压抑着哽咽和恐怖把脸擦干净，光着脚踏上柔软的沙滩，走得深一脚浅一脚。Mark拍了拍手上的沙砾，城堡宣告完工。我走过去，尽量不让自己失魂落魄地，从后面紧紧抱住他。我知道他会把我揽进怀里，他吻我时发现我浑身冷得发抖。海天交接的地方逐渐变得分明，底下深蓝色的波涛，上面是滚烫熟红的夕阳。两具尸体，一具冰冻，一具火葬。

 

我没有告诉Mark，也没有告诉妈妈，我只告诉您好了。他们两个都是我很爱的，爱到骨髓里的人，我不知道他们会作何反应，也不想给他们徒增烦忧。可您不同，您是唯一窥探过我的人，其他人都是粗略地、正大光明地看，独独是您像踏着通幽的曲径，亦步亦趋地、自尊自爱地破解我。您肯定不是个好人，但是坏的也许都坏在我的心坎上了。我这么说，您可别笑话我。不过我知道您是不会误解我的，对吧？只是就事论事。

 

我多么期盼您明天再走呀。

 

 

 

 

您真诚的，

 

Eduardo Saverin

 

 

 

#

 

 

【一个月后】

 

 

亲爱的公爵：

 

展信佳。

 

有些日子没见面了，您还好吗？我们搬出了原来住的地方，妈妈提议的，无人异议，我想换个生活环境对她来说有好处。新房子在市区里，比之前的别墅小一些，但是光线和通风都不错。我帮忙把东西搬进去的时候，觉得任何事物都新鲜得刺目。阳光不比我给您写第一封信那张桌子上的纯净和煦，而是金属一样灼人的温度和闪亮。

 

邻居们大多颜色匆碌，衣着也是庄重淡穆的。于是妈妈总是显得很惹眼，她穿着衬肤的粉玫瑰色的裸肩长裙，稍稍欠身在商贩那里提起一篮子菜，漫不经心地从扬着尘垢的马路上走来的风情活脱脱就和玛莲娜从《西西里的美丽传说》里走出来的一样。我说：妈妈，这些事都是我该做的。她理都不理身后那些对她吹口哨的家伙，把篮子递给我之后捏着指节轻轻活动皓腕，很优雅地踏进属于我们的区域。妈妈把钥匙放在桌上，边蹬掉高跟鞋边慢悠悠地说：你们不是喜欢吃我煮的咖喱吗？还有红酒烩鸡，今天做。

 

我爱极了她。

 

很长一段时间我都没有问过妈妈家里的经济来源是在哪里、她和爸爸离婚时分了多少财产，我只想着我们在一起就好。Mark在睡前告诉我，他现在一个人没办法让编程跟上进度，所以需要用钱招募员工，把活分给他们。我想起您之前偶尔提过可以给我一个去博物馆当解说的机会，妈妈当时拒绝了您。我心里也有一些不舒服，认为您会让我和妈妈分开，这使我很难接受。Mark等着我回答他，我想了想，认真地问他这很重要吗？他点点头说是，于是我靠在他怀里，小声告诉他我会想办法的。

 

妈妈在削土豆，看我一副心不在焉的样子把刀抹了抹，问我怎么了。我摇了摇头，问她有没有想过再嫁。她大大方方地说：没有。怎么，你希望我给你找个爸爸呀？我坚定地摇了摇头，她清脆地大笑，十分响亮地在我嘴唇上啄了一下：去，帮我把红酒拿出来。

 

然后我鼓足勇气问她：妈妈，你希望我和Mark结婚吗？

 

她笑得更开心了，我听到她说：你看看他还愿意和谁结婚呀。

 

不知怎的，我差一点脱口而出“结婚是不是需要钱呀”期望着引出话题，可是我把它吞下去了。我忽然想起您在那天告诉妈妈，我已经不是个小孩子，也不再是旧日的Eduardo Saverin。那么我就不该用这种显而易见的理由去套妈妈的话，我应该自己想办法，比如如您所愿去求您，求您曾出口答应却被我和妈妈推卸的事，对吧？

 

也许您会好奇我为什么不直接告诉妈妈Mark需要钱吧？我想Mark只是将这件事告诉我一定有他的道理——如果他告诉妈妈，妈妈也会像我一样尽自己所能帮助他的，我们都一样爱他的呀。

 

我在之前就嗅到过爸爸说妈妈“不守妇道”究竟是指什么，她有时会在夜晚像那些妓女一样，走在空寂无人的公路上，拉着披霜带露的袅袅风衣对停在面前的车辆露出微笑，意味再明确不过地说：“太冷了，您能给我买一杯热饮吗？”唯一不同的是，她完全有资格像真正的贵妇人那样提出这种要求。我看见过，有时她会象征性地收一些钱，可大部分都是临时起意，全凭快乐。难道人结了婚，就理所应当不去追寻快乐了吗？我不太明白，人在忠于他人之前，不是最先应该忠于自己的吗？您会这样认为吗？认为妈妈和您的欢愉只是放荡和偷腥的窃喜吗？且让我大胆地说吧，妈妈绝不会让快乐的来临是偷窃，这样的快乐对她还有什么价值呀？她只是正大光明地享受自己，我不知道这有什么不对，让爸爸给她拍板一项“不守妇道”的罪名。难道人们缔结关系，就是为了给自己平添一些莫名其妙的、以快乐为代价的规则？我想，妈妈也许会是因为这个，所以才离婚的吧。她既不想强求爸爸的理解，也不会让自己身陷这无聊发聩的代价之中。

 

Mark在一个湿漉漉的夜晚对我说，他所有最初的灵感都来源于我。人与人之间若是都像我和他这样彼此依赖和亲密，这个世界也许会融洽、平和很多，不再有纷争和血腥。“我会为你保留一个初始账号，Wardo。”他俯下身亲吻我的锁骨，“唯一的，就像你对于我。”我在恍惚的、晕眩的情潮里把腿勾上他的腰，我问他：“你记不记得我们俩第一次做这件事的时候？”

 

 

#

 

 

入夜。

 

Eduardo从浴室里出来时头发已经吹好了，他知道Mark不太喜欢枕头被弄得湿湿答答的。洁白的浴袍裹着他稚嫩玲珑的身子，棕色的头发柔软地蓬松着，移着步子来到床边。他的四肢犹如花朵细柔白嫩的玉茎，皮肤在亲吻时会有清甜的奶香。男童抬起纯澈的鹿眼，看着床上沉默不语、脸色苍白的Mark。

 

“你怎么了呀？”他走近他，小手担心地去摸Mark的脸。那时Mark的下巴已经有了尖锐的轮廓，脸颊还有一点圆鼓鼓的，没有那么瘦削。他像是在抵御某种惊怔带来的恶心欲呕的感觉，脸在男童的手心皱了皱。

 

“我看到……看到妈妈被爸爸……”

 

Mark很艰涩地开口，他十岁的头脑还不懂得组织什么样的语言去形容自己看到的景象。周围的气压明显在Eduardo和他的肢体接触中得到回升，男童爬上来，一声不吭、非常温柔地贴近他，没有催促Mark说下去，也没有再出言徒劳地安慰。他只是安静地抱着Mark，听着Mark的呼吸和心跳逐渐平稳。Mark以为他睡着了，那双剪水的眼睛忽闪了一下，男童起身将他们彼此弥留的体温剥离。

 

“Wardo，”Mark突然开口问他，“我们会一直在一起吗？”

 

“会呀，”Eduardo解开浴袍，拉开床被准备入睡。“我会一直陪在你身边的，除非你不想看到我。”

 

“爸爸妈妈是不是也是这样？”Mark迟疑地说，“可是刚才妈妈哭了，她是不是很伤心？Wardo，我不想让你伤心。”

 

“他们是不是——”Eduardo下意识咬了咬嘴唇，“那样的事，是不是吓到你了？”

 

 

男人粗暴的阴茎顶撞进出在女人的后庭，Mark无法相信这个女人是他妈妈——浓艳的妆面、纹路浸蔓的雪纺裙让她看起来像一条妖谲的蛇，间断地发出在某种痛苦折磨下吭吭啊啊的闷哼；他同样无法相信那是他爸爸，没有愤怒情绪的脸上却尽是凶狠，他的手就像镣铐禁锢住女人跪着的腿，下体一次次钉向前方。“性”变成刀一样的暴力劈打在Mark头上、脸上、身体上，他惊愕、无措、恐惧、僵硬，妈妈在这时抬起头和他目光相撞，她在濒死的颤抖下一息尚存般虚弱地微笑，泪光很薄地噙在眼里，女人喘息着吞咽了一下，无声地、慢慢地用口型给他指出生路：“Eduardo。”她说了两遍确认自己的儿子听懂，Mark在门框边悄无声息地回到了房间。他甚至不知道自己是怎么回去的，浴室里有水声，是Eduardo在洗澡。他上了床，不自觉地把腿蜷缩起来，咬了咬手指。

 

“那样的事是不是吓到你了？”

 

Eduardo边问他边用手掌柔和地摩挲他的肩头，他看着男童温顺的脸庞，不知道哪里生出来的无端的冲动让他发抖，他说不清。“Wardo，”他说，把男童捞到自己面前。“我们这样做一次。”

 

Eduardo只是歪着头想了想，然后问他：“Mark，你想这样吗？”

 

他说：“是。”

 

“我不知道具体该怎么做，也没有可以学习的对象，Mark。”Eduardo抱歉地说，“如果让你不舒服，你一定要告诉我。”

 

男童一切的所知只是吻上他的嘴唇：“我不想这件事给你带来痛苦。Mark，我爱你。永远不要怀疑这个。”

 

 

Eduardo像食草动物喝水一样用舌头一点点地舔舐Mark的嘴唇和齿龈，手指慢慢解去脱下Mark的睡衣。他的身体很温暖，拥抱时令人心安的热量渗透进Mark的皮肤。那股冲动从让Mark说出决定之后断断续续地簇燃起火花，Eduardo这么柔软地、充满爱意地亲吻他，让他的生理不能自持地兴奋硬挺起来。十岁孩童的阴茎尚未发育完全，他的下体在Eduardo的腿根戳出一点浅窝。“Mark，你见过了，你告诉我应该怎么做。”Eduardo的小脸泛粉，鹿眼清亮柔丽。“I will do everything for you。”

 

Mark对他说：“趴下。”

 

于是Eduardo顺从地挪开身子，像兔子一样缩着趴在床上。肩背线条温润美好，流淌着纯粹透亮的生命与情感。

 

Mark抬手去扯他的腿：“不是这样，Wardo，你要把身子打开，妈妈的后背是平的，和床是平行线。把屁股抬起来。”

 

“嗯。”男童鼻息浅浅地答应他，打开身体的动作就像阳光下刚脱了胞衣的幼鹿。他依驯分开两条腿，和床之间形成稳固的三角用以抬高臀部。“你需要用到我的屁股吗？”Eduardo问，支撑着手臂扭过头看Mark。

 

“我会用这个，”Mark指了指自己的阴茎，“进入你的屁股。”

 

“它比平时大了一些。”Eduardo观察得很仔细，“我的也会，在方便的时候偶尔不小心颠到哪儿，它自己就会变硬变大，有时候还很烫。是不是在提醒我，我们需要做这样的事呀？”

 

九岁的Eduardo听见Mark说：“我除了去方便，还有和你在一起的时候会这样。我听说这叫勃起，这代表人在变得成熟。”

 

 

Mark掰住Eduardo白皙的臀瓣向内去看，浅桃色的穴肉不知所措地缓慢翕张，他嗅了嗅，是沐浴液和Wardo身上天然的奶香。“Mark，进来呀。”Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，甚至无意识地扭了扭腰——Mark几乎是下意识地拉住固定他的臀胯，他明白爸爸为什么要掐着妈妈的腿了。他瞅了瞅自己的尺寸和穴口的大小，手握着阴茎将龟头对准后穴研磨。Eduardo小小地、新鲜地惊叫了一下，但他没有再动，他知道Mark放在他腰间的手是在防止阴茎不能顺利进入自己。Mark试着将前端向内推去，Eduardo感到异物入侵的生涩和填充感，但是很快地，他就无法承受地向前爬去——“Mark，Mark，疼。”他清丽眉头绞皱在一起，咬着嘴唇不断落泪，瘦小的肩头抖得厉害。“真的好疼，不要……”

 

Mark立刻退了出来。

 

他把Eduardo抱进怀里，笨拙地拿手帕去擦那张脸上的眼泪。“Wardo，别哭，别哭。”Eduardo喉咙被眼泪呛着了，咳嗽着抓住Mark的手摇头。男童嫩窄的胸脯剧烈起伏了几下，另一只手触摸到了Mark的阴茎。小孩子的阴茎，勃起的时候还没有十厘米；况且他们的性激素甚至完全没有开始发育，行事全凭彼此的情感和本能，有所给予，也就有所承受。“我刚才一下子全插进去了。很疼吗？”Mark问，Eduardo抽泣着点了点头。他说：“我看看。”男童听话地翻过身，臀缝周围看不出异样，Mark一下下地按摩他的尾椎，问他：“这样会不会好一点？我在书上看的，人的脊柱也连着神经，人会感觉到痛是因为神经的传导，不知道按按这里有没有用。”Eduardo小脸搁在胳膊上，抹着眼泪软绵绵地点了点头。“Mark，你插进去是什么感觉呀？”男童无邪地问他心爱之人，Mark说：“很热，很软也很紧，可是很舒服。”

 

“其实刚开始的时候我也感觉很舒服……”Eduardo犹豫着开口，“是不是你后来进得太深，我的后面容不进去你？”他的手指抚摸过Mark青涩的卵蛋和阴茎，迷惑般地挪去。

 

“Wardo，你做什么？”Mark停了手，看着男童低下头亲吻自己的阴茎，眼中温情脉脉。“我的嘴里也很热很软。”他轻轻地说，无师自通地用唇瓣含住了前端，湿热滑软的小舌裹舔着马眼。Mark的身体痉挛了一下，从未有过的体验如潮水推击他，让他一下子揪住了Eduardo的头发。“感觉舒服吗，Mark？”男童含糊不清地问他，甜蜜地看着他失神的表情。Mark点了点头，低声说：“再含进去一些。”Eduardo不再犹豫地包裹住更多，脸颊被阴茎撑得显出形状。嫩红的腔肉腻软地贴夹住Mark稚嫩的阴茎，他不停地用舌头舔吮，Mark觉得自己身体都在发烫，尤其是Eduardo含着的部分。不一会儿精水泄出，Mark惊慌地推着男童：“快松口Wardo，我尿尿了。”Eduardo抬眼看他，摇了摇头，还像喝吸管里的果汁一样吸嘬着他的前端，把那些液体都吃了进去才让阴茎从嘴里退出。他的脸有些红，呼吸不畅地散着，轻轻说：“不是尿，Mark。我吃到你晚餐喝的柳橙汁的味道了。”Eduardo把自己撑起来说：“我去刷一下牙好不好？不然我不能吻你了。”

 

Mark在顷刻间第一次觉得，长大不是爸爸妈妈说的那么漫长和需要等待的事，而是一瞬间的。他一把拉住起身的Eduardo，用身体将男童压倒在床上。他是我的，Mark心里想，低下头吻住那双问他怎么了的唇瓣。Eduardo嘴里的精液是甜的，他吻起来本身就是甜的——Mark掠夺他，让他不由自主发出甜腻的呻吟。“我不在乎，Wardo。”他托着男童的脸，凝视他睁大的、不知所措的鹿眼。“你为我吞下它的时候，我明白妈妈的意思了。你是我一切的救赎。”他们没有继续，而是将头靠在枕头上。Eduardo在被单下拉住Mark的手，小声说：“别怕这个，Mark。我们只是还没有长大。”那些纠缠着暴力和鬼魅的阴影就这样在Mark心头烟消云散，他心中因为Eduardo充满了温柔，两个小孩就这样依偎着睡去。

 

 

 

#

 

 

“你是说我们十岁……？”

 

“不是，不是那时候。”我笑了出来，吻了吻他的下巴。“那时候我们只是在摸索，大部分时间都一头雾水的。你呀，每次都会弄疼我，可我一哭你就停了。”

 

“现在你不会哭了，只会求着我给你更多。你第一次这样求我，我都不敢相信，因为之前都是疼。”他抚摸我的脸，“我舍不得你疼。”

 

“只是没找好方法。”我捧着他的脸，“Mark，我爱你。”

 

他低头吻我：“我也是。”

 

我就在这时忽然想起Mark当年说的“妈妈在哭”，她是不是也很疼？可是爸爸会像Mark对我这样，温柔耐心地对待妈妈吗？我听妈妈说您下周有生意会来这边看看她和我，希望您对妈妈好一点儿呀。像Mark舍不得我疼那样，我也舍不得她受难。如果您有什么要求，我来满足您好了。

 

即使是在爸爸离开前，也不是没有男人来找妈妈的。我甚至记得有一个看起来非常年轻就事业有成的的男人拿着红玫瑰紧张地站在门口，请求我通报妈妈见他一面。那是一个阳光明媚的下午，妈妈当时不在，爸爸在上班，我不忍心拂了他的意请他进来坐。“我知道她已婚了，我没有别的意思。”他局促地绞着手指，语气十分恳切。“我只是……只是想见见她。”我和他交谈之后才知道，他还在念中学的时候和同学偷偷去酒吧，妈妈当时在里面唱歌——因为她和老板交情甚好，当时只是去热热场子——他第一次见她，就迷恋得一发不可收拾。那时候妈妈刚结婚，还和小姑娘似的有着新鲜水果的灵秀，他们恋爱了。

 

“等等，”我打断了他，不可置信地问：“你们曾是——曾是恋人？”

 

“是的。”他轻轻点了点头，悲伤地说：“恋情没有持续多久就结束了，她怀孕了。”我呼吸一滞，听见他继续说：“她非常生气，又不忍心打掉孩子，就对我提出断绝往来。”

 

“天哪……”我看着他英俊的脸，忍不住问他：“请问您今年庚龄？”

 

“35。”

 

“您的孩子，如果算起来……”

 

他看着我，好像突然意识到什么一样：“你是说她没有打掉孩子？我以为她丈夫说什么都——”他停顿了一下，激动地握住我的手：“是你吗？她和我的孩子，我——”

 

“Wardo。”

 

Mark站在后方的楼梯上看着我，面无表情、一步一步地走下来。青春期的发育让他的声音低沉而磁性，突兀的喉结显出性别特征。出于性格的原因，平时家里接待宾客都是我，他不喜欢别人盯着他，也不喜欢和别人交谈。我看着他来到我面前，把我的手从那男人的手里抽出握住，严厉而警觉地审视他。

 

“他是谁？”

 

Mark问我时仍在盯着他，视线就像利剑自下而上缓慢地刺透他。男人在他的目光里不由得瑟缩了一下。可是不得不说，他们的眉眼和唇纹都有微妙的相似，即使此刻的表情不同，尤其是眼睛的颜色如出一辙。“Mark，”我小声说，轻轻晃了晃他的手。“他只是想见妈妈。”

 

“她不在。”

 

Mark冷冷地开口，接着就下了逐客令。“带着你的花离开这里，永远不要再来了。”

 

 

您知道Mark那时候多大吗？他才十三岁，我忽然觉得人长大可能只是一瞬间的事。“以后不是爸爸和妈妈通知过的人不要放进来。”他关上门就要上楼去，那时候他已经在编程了。我拉住他轻声说：“别生我气。”他没有说话，我被他拉到楼上，我问他是不是早就知道了，或者妈妈以前告诉过他。

 

“没有，”他摇着头，那种淡漠的表情让我不安。“没有。”

 

可是我不知道该说什么，他拉出电脑键盘噼里啪啦地敲。“喂。”我叫他，他头也不回：“去给我倒杯水。”

 

我把温水端到Mark面前的时候，他突然挥手砸了水杯，玻璃碎裂的声音清脆四散。我看了他一会儿蹲下身去捡玻璃，他又去打我的手。

 

“Mark，”我抬起头撞上他的视线咬了咬嘴唇，“你是不是以为我会离开你？”

 

他说：“你会吗？”的同时，我对他说：“我爱你。”顿了顿又说：“妈妈也很爱你。”

 

“你和她不一样。”他说，从座椅上站起来。我以为他要出去，但他走进浴室拿来了扫把和垃圾筐，把碎片慢慢扫了进去。“别划着手。”他垂着头，声音轻柔。

 

也许那时的Mark一语成谶，我越长大就越发现，其实我和妈妈很像。但是，又不完全相同。我说不清，或者这样的类比本身就是荒谬的。譬如说，我并不觉得和您有这样的联系就算背叛Mark；同样的，对于您，我是相当尊敬的。对了，我最近写了首曲子，您要不要听听？我想再改改弹给您，等一会儿我得去骑马了。

 

祝路途安平。

 

 

 

 

您真诚的，

 

Eduardo Saverin

 

 

#

 

 

【三个月后】

 

 

我的心爱：

 

夜安，公爵。

 

您这次待的时间要长一些，还总是将时间花在我身上，我感到真诚的荣幸和快乐。我很高兴您喜欢我的曲子，陪我一同骑马，教我其他从未听闻的技巧。不好意思地说，学习于我是一件十分吸引注意力的事；好几次追着您问，但愿您别要厌烦我。我愿意将您视为朋友与知己，也感谢您出于道义帮助我补全Mark所需的资金。

 

解说的工作十分有趣，我喜爱历史，喜爱那些曾经充满人间爱恨情仇的遗物，如今被安稳地珍藏在这里，也算有个好去处。我听说博物馆是您捐建的，馆口的标志是您家族的徽章，不过今晚您听起来似乎不愿多谈这个，我就不再问，边吻您边在心底感谢您做了这样的好事。

 

您明天就要带我去港口检查货运，我只是想起自己很久没有看到大片的水域了。自从搬家之后Mark没有邀请我去过沙滩，他不提，这个习惯好像被我遗忘到脑后去了。您的公寓在夜晚真寂静呀，只有壁炉燃烧的细微毕剥声，猩红的幔帐，桌椅陈设皆是暗漆。您睡在床上，我在写的空当又忍不住去吻了吻您。今天一定是很累了，只是我一收工就来等您，让您心安不少吧。您有时候，真像个小孩子呀。

 

我们今天谈论了一个很深远的问题，您问我人类这个种族的劣根性是否能用强制手段永久去除，我持中立。实际上您应该知道，我是中立偏向否的。人们不是常说，伟大的灵魂必然有缝隙，那是光透进去的地方吗？同一种性格，在不同的环境会呈现不同的运用方式；而适应本身就是物竞天择，所以劣根性，您是去除不完的，除非种族灭绝。您牵着我去参观基因改造的实验工厂，同我分享关于神秘而强大的氪星的知识，将我推倒在实验桌上，接吻时还在幽默地争论不休。我笑得喘不过气，您就低下头咬我的腿根，这是作弊行为，我可不会就这样同意您的观点。您的助理Mercy当时掩上了门，我们对视一眼之后不知怎的，都笑得十分真诚的开心。这是神奇的默契。

 

 

#

 

 

烛光昏黄，公爵慢慢醒了。他的皮肤透着苍白，冰凉分明的指骨抚摸过身边空荡的床被，支起上半身看着桌前纤细的人影。

 

“Dudu。”他唤他，声音沙哑温柔。金发垂下几缕，眼中深潭漩涡无声汇聚。“过来。”他招手，将奢华床幔束上去。“又在写信吧？”

 

Eduardo玉白的手将笔帽盖好站起，把面前的烛台移动到床边的柜上。他只在凛瘦腰间系着洁白的绸缎，堪堪遮住下体，温静的睫羽将涟水散荡的眉眼拢得极美。洗过牛奶玫瑰浴的缘故，他爬上床带来一阵甘甜的香气，艳丽膝腿陷进深软的床垫。“先生。”他柔糯地回应，脖颈还是稚嫩易折的颀长，就像无数尤物惊睨世间的一瞬，他把垂着的头微微抬起，随着眨眼的动作腰背软直下去。“我是在给您写信。”

 

“每一封我都有读，乖孩子。”公爵一只弯臂支着身体，将Eduardo揽上自己的膝头。“把它解开。”他简洁地说，手从男童不自觉战栗的肩头抚摸而下。

 

 

男童的阴茎静静地伏在那里，白软纤细的肚皮上脐眼因呼吸轻轻颤动。公爵手伸向Eduardo腻滑的臀尖，抱向自己胸口的位置。

 

“先生——！”

 

Eduardo浑身娇媚地颤耸，叫喊急切淫糜，阴茎被公爵含进口中调教，整个人就像一滩将要融化开的、芬芳浓郁的炼奶乳糖。“您不……不能……”他细细呜咽，深浅的呼吸都要接连不上，听上去马上要哭了。“这不洁，先生——”可是腺体当即被隔着包皮啮咬得酥软，他鹿眼里噙出泪来，湿漉漉地哽咽着咬住手背。“您要我做什么都行，先生……不，天，天啊——啊……啊！”尝试过无数次的快乐第一回如此迅捷地打开他的身体，Eduardo魂灵都在紧闭的容器中沸腾。公爵低头给他打着口活，不动声色就把他最淫荡的一面刺激出来。Mark……饶是Mark都没有含过几次。Eduardo晕晕乎乎地想，他被男人粗壮阴茎插惯的后穴已经湿透了，汁水淋漓地把他的身体搅成一汪吹皱了的、沉香欲滴的春水。“射出来。”公爵用力吮吸他的前端，发出打啵的声响。蔷薇般的薄软唇瓣簇香酥烂，Eduardo颤巍巍地吐了精，他全身的力气好像都在这几分钟被耗尽。“等……等等。”他急急地吻一吻公爵就下了床，长腿软得要站不住，也不怕跌了跤，打着颤去盥洗室匆匆接了水。“给您。”他娇嫩的手将杯子端来男人面前，公爵含进口中漱洗。“您没有呛着吧？”Eduardo看着公爵吐出的精水，“味道一定不好的，我就不喜……”他陡然住了嘴，又慌忙地解释：“不是，不是指您……”

 

“有个说法是——畏惧吞精之人都是胆小怯懦的，Dudu。”公爵拿手帕拭去水渍，眼中凝聚着粹蓝色的冰湖。“你第一次给Mark口交时，有没有吞下去？乖孩子，把我的睡裤解开。”他的语气稳重、和气、不容置疑，引导着男童靠近他。“告诉我，你能为我做些什么。”

 

 

“这个。”

 

Eduardo柔和地趴下身子，他低着头，小巧的舌尖舔了舔唇边的阴茎。

 

“不是口交。”他笑了笑，“我只是忍不住吻您。”

 

公爵的手指插入他的鬓发梳理。可亲慈爱地，绕过他颅骨的轮廓。

 

男童稍稍起身，精致的锁骨下连着他白嫩的胸脯——Eduardo伸出手贴住两边的皮肤，慢慢向前挤压出玲珑别致的曲线。他的乳尖是成熟蜜桃般的粉嫩，挤出来坠着雪白晃动的肉球煞是好看。Eduardo边挤边俯下身，将公爵的阴茎夹在胸口中央的缝隙。温软紧致的皮肤夹着粗大的阴茎，这孩子的心脏就在胸膛下震动，他对着公爵嫣然一笑。

 

“Mark很喜欢这样。”他自然而然地说，然后又笑了。“我提他您会不会不高兴？”

 

胸脯夹着阴茎自上而下地缓慢撸动挤压，真是舒服极了，不同于肠道的湿腻，两团水嫩的肌肤软而柔韧，公爵一翻身就扳倒了Eduardo，他鼻息不稳地说：“扶着你的奶子。”男童乖顺地平躺下去，熟练地稍稍挺起上身挤出乳沟。紫黑硬涨的阴茎有力地前后耸动，Eduardo闭着眼睛呻吟，身体随之带动摇晃，两团奶波挤得淫媚放荡地浪涌汗湿，好像被抽插一样嘴里溢出甜润的娇喘。公爵捧着他的脸向前狠狠一撞，马眼顶到男童的颈脖处，浓稠的精液喷洒而出。Eduardo脸上和颈窝里糊着白浊的液体，鼻尖上的轻轻滑落到脸颊，他舔了舔嘴唇边的精液，对同样喘着气的公爵笑着说：“您还满意吗？”

 

烛火快燃尽了，此刻正是最亮的光芒。“太漂亮了。”眼中闪烁着幽楚的暗河，叹息无声散入空茫，公爵的手指从他脸上刮下一部分精液，“倘若你是女人，起码要少一半的乐趣——怀孕的时候没人能操你，Dudu，你饥渴得淌奶，求别人用阴茎来顶你孩子的头——Mark，如果是Mark，他会把孩子顶畸形的。”

 

室内唯一的光源黯淡下去，公爵将手里的精液抹上男童的穴口。“你该是我养大的——Dudu，你得怀上我的种。”

 

 

狰狞的性器就着精液没入紧致湿润、等候多时的肉穴，随之视线陷入黑暗。Eduardo惊叫一声，前端只在第三下撞击就嵌入怯嫩娇生的敏感区，打碎他此刻的思维。

 

男童以为自己失明了。他的本能让他叫出Mark的名字。

 

阴茎没有给他思考的机会，穴心被狠狠地捣干出汁，生理的反应远比思考迅捷和凶猛许多。Eduardo失神地抱着伏在自己身上奋力耕耘的男人，这是公爵，他很快从气味上辨认出，Mark是不会洒香水的；还有床，Mark的床没有这么柔软舒适，有几次Mark将他操得床板作响。对性的本能让他热烈回应，敏感区灼热谄媚地收绞，穴肉依次随撞击的节奏前后松紧，腰腿挺身迎送着摆动。此时就是将他煮沸，他都浑然不觉。Eduardo试图抬起的腿都在抽插下颠颤着散软了力气，公爵手贴在他腰侧，抚托起细白的臀瓣，汁水烂熟的胯间黏津地发出水腻胶着的媾和声。猩红的床单落下肠液，像晕镇开一滩处血。

 

 

“写信、在外，别再称我为‘公爵’了，我的孩子。”不知道是人是鬼的男人低沉迷惑的声音呵在男童秀丽的耳畔，“叫我Lex。Alexander Joseph·Lex Luthor，是我的名字。”他翻搅进Eduardo甜腻的唇舌，下身连连钉入深处。“Lex……”娇人早已昏了头，肠道都在酸胀地咬合，他两张丹艳的小嘴没有理智地追逐着男人在身体里的横冲直撞，玷污的津液从下巴滴落。窒息缠绵的黑暗里，Eduardo眼中滚下热泪。

 

 

 

#

 

 

我怕是爱上您了。

 

您牵着我的时候，我感到自己被世界上最温柔的东西给绊住走不动了。在信的内容被写完之前，我才不会让您看到呢。您也向我允诺没有人敢擅自搜查您的房子，除非信自愿飞到您脸上，还让字母一颗颗地硬挤到您眼前——我被您逗得咯咯直笑，您就来捉着吻我的脖子，逗我的痒。这个样子，是很像我和Mark刚进入青春期那时候的。只是Mark大多时间沉静，他不是个善于表达的人，这样做的人多数是我。如今被您做出来，让我感到非常甜蜜。

 

这就是了吧。我和妈妈相像的地方，就是没有任何罪恶感地喜欢追逐这样的快乐呀。我已经听说了，您的下属说我是您“最娇美的小情人”，说您在看到信的当天就剃了须，理由是“扎着您的心”。您简直和妈妈一样的可爱。

 

既然您说，那我就按您的要求，今后写信和称谓都改一改。

 

明天忙完，我们再去骑骑马好不好？前几次光顾着谈话了，我喜欢跟您聊天，就总忍不住要说下去，连您的暗示都压下去几次，我这算不算是——恃宠而骄？您可以在骑马的时候坐在我后面教我，缰绳由您托着，我就能尽情“恃宠而骄”了，是不是？

 

好了，我得去吻吻您然后睡觉。明早睡起，您就能看到夹在但丁诗集里的信了。我知道您每天清晨都会读一点。

 

 

 

 

您挚爱的，

 

Eduardo

 

 

再次吻您。

 

 

 

#

 

 

“睡醒了？”

 

Lex指腹贴滑过Eduardo的脸颊和发鬓，触感如上乘绒羽。男童眨着惺忪的眼，呢喃地黏着舌头，发出无意识的起床音。窗帘和床幔已经被仆人拉起，温暖的湛金阳光透进来，洁白的蕾丝纱帘把光线掩得明媚动人。

 

“起来吧，”Lex轻轻拍了拍他的脸，揉着一头蓬软的棕发，语气仍是出奇的柔而溺宠。“起来吃早餐，然后我们去骑马。”

 

Eduardo咕噜着，像奶猫一样在Lex掌心轻轻蹭了蹭自己的脸和鼻尖，舔着嘴唇迷蒙地睁开眼：“……骑马？”

 

“你忘了，”Lex好笑地掖开一点他脖颈处的床被，露出一段雪白。“你想去的。”

 

“嗯……这么早……”男童困倦地蹙起眉，“不是说忙完之后才去的吗……”

 

“小懒猫。”Lex忍不住伸手轻轻捏他的鼻尖，“今天放你假。我们先骑马，然后坐船去港口。”

 

“既然是放假，我索性再睡一会儿好了……”Eduardo鼻音很重地嘀咕着，声音渐渐变小。

 

Lex用眼神呵斥了拿着公文试图敲门的Mercy，将被角重新掖好吻了吻Eduardo的额头，悄无声息地退了出去。

 

 

Eduardo真正醒来已经接近中午。

 

他赤足下了床，踩着奢丽柔软的地毯的景象就像一副误入狼口的纯净羔羊的油画。男童迈步走进浴室，打开花洒用调好的温水洗着脸和脖子。清水流过他精灵般的脸庞和要命的身段，那些滴滑的水珠和他的身子晶莹到一块儿去了。Eduardo眯着眼睛，防着被溅痛。他没有关门，所以Lex进来的时候，看到的就是这样一副样子。

 

“你来啦？”被湿气笼罩的男童看到走近的身影露出明净的笑容，“我刚起。”

 

Lex将外衣解下：“不用太着急。等一下要和妈妈一起吃饭，她来看我们。”

 

Eduardo点点头露出欣喜的颜色，然后对他说：“好的。”

 

 

#

 

 

【一个月后】

 

 

Dear Lex，

 

见信如面。

 

想必您已经听说妈妈割腕的事，仆人刚才向我传达了您三日后要来的消息。

 

最先发现情况的是Mark，他冷静地做了止血，随即电话通知了医院。我那时在博物馆，赶到病房时妈妈醒了。她说自己需要休息和安稳无忧的睡眠，并且坚持出院。我来负责她每天的换药和饮食，Mark已经在外和他的员工租房同住编程，在家只待了一天就回去了。

 

我是在这个时候突然感受到“生活”这个晦暗的、山一样东西的重量的。我没有怪妈妈，也没有非常难过。我只是按部就班地处理，国王鞠躬，国王杀人——这件事发生了，我在进行相对的措施，最大限度地改善变坏的境况。这是我第一次做这些事，好像没有什么不对，也没有使我十分疲惫，但是就像深不可测的海面一样，底下翻涌着看不见的波涛，我知道“平静”于我们已经消失了。妈妈性情大变，会没有道理地摔东西、声嘶力竭地大哭，有时分不清现实和虚幻，除了我和Mark谁都不愿见。近日她好了一点，大部分时间都在发呆，怔怔的，没有去暗示修烫的长发慵懒地垂着，伏在她迅速消瘦下去的脊背，就像天使枯萎的翅膀。

 

在纱布还没有拆去的时候，有一天傍晚她在洗澡。我把她放进温水，为防止她被磕碰到自己也赤身进去，小心翼翼地用湿毛巾擦拭她的手臂。她看着我，突然动容地红了眼眶，我听见她说：“我没有想死，candy。”——她喜欢叫我和Mark这些，candy、sweet、baby、honey，可爱的小东西——她吸了吸鼻子，就像受了委屈。“我只是想知道会发生什么。”

 

“我知道，”我说，等我发觉时我已经在吻她，“我知道。”

 

她把手腕很柔软地勾上我的脖子，“我十分爱你。”她对我说，吐息狎昵迷人，轻轻咬着我的嘴唇。

 

 

 #

 

 

 浴室被水汽晕得温热湿沉。

 

Eduardo的舌尖被妈妈含入吮吸，“‘男童’，sweet。”妈妈离开他的唇，柔情地吻他细嫩的下巴。“四岁……你从Mark四岁就在家里，现在你十九岁了。”她包着纱布的那一边手仔细地抚摸着他的脸庞，“你待了十五年。快要二十岁的男童，看起来还是和十四岁没什么两样。”

 

不等Eduardo开口，她就再次吻上了那双红唇。

 

“妈妈……”男童闭着眼睛，在唇吻流连向下的时候呼吸急促地唤吟出声，妈妈拔掉排水阀，爱抚亲吻他的身体。水流席裹而下，Eduardo失神地靠在一边墙壁，逐渐裸露在空气里的肌肤湿润光滑。妈妈低头亲吻他柔软的腿根，他就湿盈盈地叫。Eduardo想起Lex说过，他生下来就该被贵戚用奇珍异宝豢养在身边。

 

 

天生适宜又禁不住性爱的身体让这孩子很难在口交下还有理智。他仰着脆弱的脖颈，大腿内侧那一片粉嫩的软肉明显颤抖打滑，痉挛着刺激他身体里酥烂多汁的性欲——Eduardo勃起的同时湿了后穴，他的嘴唇愈发鲜红诱人，胸口两点乳首也开始变硬充血。

 

妈妈攀着他的肩膀抬起头，向前一颤身就灵活地包住了他的阴茎。Eduardo身体里所有稍有硬度的骨头都被融化得酥软，他在神明的俯视里依照本能去探索自己，妈妈捧着他的脸，肩线洁白纤细，长发垂散，气息幽香。她温柔地说：“顶我。”

 

男童顺从地让她起伏了一下。妈妈像白鸽落地，闭着眼睛轻灵灵地呼着气。

 

这是一次完全不同的性经历，但仍然令Eduardo认真对待。妈妈的手指放进他的后穴——他发出小动物被呼撸舒服了的呜咽，这手指不同于男性的粗野，而是他从未体验过的纤细灵巧。“嗯、嗯，啊……”他含混地哼叫出声，条件反射地用敏感湿热的内壁迎接手指。

 

他射精了。

 

“亲爱的，”妈妈抚摸着Eduardo的脸，脚趾蜷起深深吸气。“像刚才那样，再来一次。”

 

这一下顶弄让她呻吟着抱住了男童的头。乳房轻轻拍在Eduardo的脸颊，他的头发被揪得有一些疼，呼吸甜腻丝丝入扣，那生命的源泉蹭动他的皮肤，温热地、毫无保留地伏贴他的心，他幼小无望的灵魂，纯洁的感动令他潸然泪下。“妈妈，"他收紧美丽纤欲的腰胯将自己送进一片柔软的深海，接连的浪潮击碎岸滩，Eduardo闭上眼犹如沉默羔羊嘤咽地啼哭。“妈妈……”他模糊地亲吻唇边的肌肤，引得脸被捧起。“Dudu，”妈妈拭去他的眼泪，表情爱怜地拿脸颊贴着他。“Mark和公爵一定都十分珍爱你，床上尤甚。”

 

她褪了下来，手指从腰窝抚摸到男童湿润的阴茎，混着精水和透明的液体。她微微收拢手心开始擼动，上下地，快速而迅猛地，灼烫的阴茎上翻飞着百灵鸟振动的羽翅。Eduardo脸庞涨红，他发出幼小的尖叫，精液随之射出。

 

 

#

 

 

“你知道，是不是？”

 

她牵着我的手，就像她曾无数次教我跳舞那样，在某一时刻因为单纯的快乐下了柔软的决心。“Mark不是爸爸的孩子。”

 

 “但是爸爸对你不好，妈妈。”我凝视她，“他不该因为Mark就这样对你。”

 

“他没错儿呀，”她拨弄我的头发，“我的确是个不守妇道的人。”

 

“不是的，妈妈。”我小心地整理她手腕上的纱布，“你只是想逃避你自己。爸爸如果爱你，就应该和你并肩作战的。”

 

“你其实不该和Mark结婚。”妈妈认真地看着我，“他随爸爸，你随我和他爸爸。倘若公爵爱你，你就随他去。”

 

 “可是，”我轻轻叹着气，“我爱Mark呀，而且我答应过他，会一辈子陪着他的。”

 

 “傻孩子，这算什么呢？”她靠在我身上，“你还小。小得很呢。”

 

“再说……”我踟蹰着，目光移到纱布上，她灵敏地说：“我那不是傻嘛。你知道的，人做了什么，就是做了什么。”

 

“妈妈，”我看着她，不由自主地微笑。“教我做公爵喜欢吃的樱桃派好不好？”

 

 

我和Mark已经很少谈话。他回家，和我一同饮食起居，还有就是编程。他带我去了租住的房子，公寓很大，最多的东西是红牛和外卖包装盒，有男孩子在露天游泳池里瞎闹。他向我介绍他的伙伴，真诚热情的Dustin，视频里金发温荀的Chris，还有可爱娇气的Sean。他的话语一贯简洁，前面那些形容词都是我加上去的。介绍时间很短，最后他亲吻我，只说“这是Wardo”。所有人都一副了然的神情，Mark一挥手他们就把脸转回到电脑上去，只有Sean冲我淘气地眨了眨眼。他牵着我来到里屋，我把手里提着的包打开。“添一千美元，够吗？”他把我的手按回去，吻着我低声说：“现在别管这个。”我顺从地搂着他回应：“隔音如何，他们会不会听到？”Mark拿下我的手反身钉扣在床上，将一个冰凉的小东西套进我的手指，我听到他难得地粗声粗气：“那又怎样？”床甚至没有他在房间的那张舒服，我的整个后背都红而酸痛。

 

我时常察觉我是爱他的，Lex，我不能否认这个。人们通常在谈论爱的时候，究竟谈论的是什么呢？我那时趴在Mark胸口，有一下没一下地用鼻尖蹭他的下巴，他抱着我，说让我一个小时以后叫醒他。窗外下着滂沱大雨，打雷的时候我下意识捂住Mark的耳朵。“你从小怕雷。”他睁开眼，把我的手拉下来。“捂我的耳朵干什么？”他侧过身子方便我从他身上下来，我凑近他吻了吻，“我怕打搅到你休息。”

 

我发誓，这一刻，Mark和我都无比地想要和彼此共度一生。不知怎的，可我就是莫名其妙地相信。他把不大的床被向我这边拉了拉，确认我的身体盖得严严实实，然后牵起我的手放在他的腰侧，就像我曾对他做的那样抵着我的额头。“别怕。”他的吐息温和极了，“挨着我睡。”

 

“你该多休息，Mark。”我柔和地说，“我爱你。”

 

“等到这段时间忙完——”他说，“拿到投资，调整股东结构，公司稳定下来我们就结婚。”

 

我没有作声地把气息埋进他的脖颈。我不知道他有没有察觉出异样，只是听着他的呼吸变得均匀。窗外的雨声不小，我似乎能嗅到雨水清新潮湿的味道。这一切好像都和您非常遥远，我是说，这一屋子年轻人的狂欢、青春和梦想，以及Mark说的那些事情——以至于让我觉得空气都彻底的陌生了。您此时在做什么呢？我在那时静静地想，没有由来地记起您在船上牵着我跳探戈时的样子。您告诉我我的身段不跳舞是很浪费的，吩咐仆人散开，放下红酒一步步细致地指点我。后来回来时我们在甲板吹风，您抱着我只是移脚，我顺着点踩下去，当时什么都没想，只怕错了。最后您放下我的手腕将我带进卧室，慢条斯理又优雅地揩下一指甲精油涂上我的脚踝按摩，对我轻声讲一些趣闻。那时我觉得，真是爱您。遇上您，教我实在生不出其他更好的期盼了。

 

 这教我困惑了。在我读过的书、所闻的事迹里，爱情应当某一时间段是忠贞奉献于一人的；我的意思是，即使有人爱上的人不止一个，可总算在不同时候呀；妈妈是太过爱自己，而我呢？我不知道。诚恳地说，我并不是一个容易自私的人，相比之下我甚至更容易自我。——但，无论如何，我是说，“爱”在发生的时候，不应该是只通向一个人的吗？我既忠贞不二地爱着Mark，也忠贞不二地爱着您，情感在我身上悄无声息地凿壁偷光，我坐在这里，用您送我的钢笔刷刷写信。这种方式相对通讯而言是有些古老了，我只是喜欢那种抒发和阅览时慢悠悠的踏实。好像只有用手写出来，才能算是发自内心、绝无虚言的。

 

 时间，时间真是温柔。一晃距离我认识您已经过了近五个月，无忧无愁的。我想您来之后说不定妈妈会好一些，她也告诉我她想念您，于是我拍了加急，希望您在路上就能读到，让我的吻落在您的指尖。

 

 

 

 

 您的，

 

Dudu

 

 

 #

 

 

Lex读完了信，照例把它置上灯烛，不一会儿就燃开火星，付炬成灰。是的，之前的每一封于Lex都不存在，只有刻在他脑海中的部分。有时夜深人静，他会想到Eduardo娇嫩的小脸——他迷人的Dudu，易碎又沁着不自知的艳丽——直到世界尽头。Lex将手执在后背，望着船外流泻的星辉。按时间来算，这封信已经寄出一周，他耽搁了一些事，是桌上放着戒指的一枚小方盒。那枚小东西很普通，材质甚至有些粗糙，不过看上去很新，一如人间许多平凡的爱。

 

海浪声十分安详地响在窗外，还有半个小时就会靠岸。仆人端来水盆和衣物，照顾他更换体袂。Lex解着胸前的扣子，似乎在出神想着什么，突然伸手去掐女仆的下巴。

 

其实他只是想抓一下眼前的佣人。

 

 敞开的肌肤在公爵用惯的熏香下散着神秘却令人生畏的魅力，只撩开一点，Lex居高临下，眉骨阴影中的瞳孔幽深融水，手指不似人体般温度冰凉，仿佛随时可以将她吞吃入腹。

 

 仆人吓得一抖，眼看着公爵将气息探近，呼吸僵硬不敢进出。

 

“你什么时候来的Lexcorp？”

 

手上的衣物差点跌下，仆人只觉后背汗毛根根悚然冰立，她勉力地吞咽了一下，颤抖着说：“三……三年前，公爵大人。”

 

“怎么我这个时间段从来没有见过你？”

 

Lex手指几乎称得上暧昧地摩挲指尖掐着的下巴，语气也柔和些许，女仆却分毫不敢挪动，钉牢在原地的腿簌簌打颤。“我是……后厨的，船上没有多余的女仆……负责您更衣的Lisa今天感冒，Mercy让我顶一次班……”她已经哭了，舌头颠三倒四地打结，哽咽着直觉自己要大祸临头。“这是我头一次，公爵大人……真的，我——”

 

“我记起来了。”Lex打断她，“之前我带他去参观后厨，你在场。”

 

“是……是您，您和您的心爱……”仆人惊慌地补充，压抑着自己的声线没有哭出声，“您会不会杀了我？我请求您辞退我……”

 

 “……”Lex无趣地撇开她，颜色变得冷酷。“衣服放下，把Mercy叫来。”

 

 

 助理放下文件，“不好的预感？您指什么？”

 

“……把我那盆玩具拿来。”公爵揉着太阳穴，吸了吸鼻子。他一只手拖着盆底，另一只手在其中翻找。无数颗一模一样的樱桃糖，助理看着皱了皱眉。

 

“所以您的意思是，Ed……抱歉，Saverin先生已经被盯上了？”

 

“想要我死的人不少，”Lex哼了一声，“连氪星人都不少。”

 

他有一下没一下地敲着桌子，眼球因思考微微移动。船只靠岸了，公爵在起身前对助理打了个响指，夸张地笑了一下。

 

 “我敢打赌，”他没有回头，声音远远地响在悠长的回廊。“美国最古老的谎言，就是这个世界已经脏得没边儿了。”

 

 

 #

 

 

——喂！你这位不可猜测的人，你说说你最爱谁呢？你父亲还是你母亲？姐妹还是兄弟？

——哦……我没有父亲也没有母亲，没有姐妹也没有兄弟。

——那朋友呢？ 

——这……您说出了一个我至今还一无所知的词儿。  

——你的祖国呢？  

——我甚至不知道她坐落在什么方位。 

——那美呢？  

——这我会倾心地爱，美是女神和不朽的…… 

——金子呢？  

——我恨它，就像你恨上帝一样。 

——啊呀！你究竟爱什么呀？你这个不同寻常的陌生人！

——我爱云……匆匆飘过的浮云……那边……美妙奇特的云！

 

 

Eduardo坐在地上，膝头摊着书本阅读。这时有人按门铃，他站起身去开。“您要的煎牛肉和意面。”服务生礼貌地鞠躬，他微笑着接过，看起来平静得过分。“谢谢。”男童轻轻说，没有在意服务生流连在他赤裸小腿的目光。他关上门，回到原来的地方，把牛肉放在面上坐下来吃。口感不怎么样，像在嚼草。Eduardo耐心地吞咽，直到一阵踢踏的脚步声过后，门铃第二次被摁响。 他扭开了门把手。

 

“警察，我们接到命案举报，这里有一名受害者。”三个身穿制服的警员走了进来，为首的那位向Eduardo掏出证件。他点了点头，“是的，我就是报案人。”警员们对视一眼，对他的平静有一丝不解。“就在里面。”他说，并做出“请”的手势，就像在迎宾。

 

 戴上手铐的时候他沉默了一下，说：“我到警局之后，能先允许我写一封信吗？”

 

 

 #

 

 

Lex，

 

 允许我最后一次这样称呼您，公爵。我请求您，永远不要来保释我。

 

Ed

 

 

 #

 

 

 他们最终还是隔着铁栏相见。

 

Eduardo因患有精神疾病被判有期徒刑十三年，从监狱转向精神病院治疗。看守打开门锁，Lex挥了挥手，整个楼层除了关押的犯人就只剩下公爵一人。

 

 还有他面前思念的Dudu。

 

Eduardo垂着眼，头发因为不怎么修剪软而凌乱地伏在他后颈；下巴倒还干净，只是有了硬气的青色。他穿着囚服，长腿蜷起坐在地上，能看到精致腻白的脚踝上戴着金属镣铐。他可能在发呆或者小憩，背对着门口一动不动。

 

公爵走进来，沉沉地唤他：“Dudu.”

 

男童像受惊一样缩了缩白净的脖子，“Lex？”他转过身轻声出口，看到来人站了起来。

 

“您不该来的。”他的声音还是轻轻的，眉眼低柔。“而且您答应过我。”

 

 公爵上前深深吻他的额头。“我答应不保释你，我的孩子。”Lex揽住他的腰，“没有答应你不劫狱。”

 

“我……我想念您，”Eduardo嘴唇抖了抖就被公爵吻住说不出话，他像从前那样发出亲吻时好像被弄痛的细细的呜咽。“难道你真的想去精神病院吗，我的孩子？”Lex气喘吁吁地松开，凝视男童鲜润的脸颊。“孤岛上，没有人会管你来自哪里，像你这样的可人儿，就算没有病也会被他们玩得精神失常——不止这些，他们没有逻辑、原则、底线和希望，为了方便操你，说不定会把你的头按进马桶，然后剪开你的肛门，等到你的尸体让他们玩弄够了之后会‘因为打架斗殴’被丢进环绕的海水。你会被他们轮流上，因为清洁不佳而染病，他们就会操进你的其他地方，手、脚，甚至可以挖掉你的膝盖骨只因为想在里面自我安慰。”

 

男童听得惊惧地蓄起泪，他真的在呜咽了：“不，不……神啊，我不要，不要去……Lex，我错了……”他语无伦次地哭湿了脸，又不敢大声怕一旁的囚犯们听见。“我错了，我最亲爱的……您让我去哪儿都行，我不该……我错了……”

 

“我马上带你走。”公爵从衣袖里抽出手帕，拿出里面裹着的铁丝插进钳制男童手腕的镣铐，一边擦着Eduardo的眼泪。关于那天的记忆很匆忙，当一个为他顶罪的、同他年纪相仿的少年擦肩而过的时候，他忽然觉得自己的生命再也不会干净了。

 

 

#

 

 

 一年后，Eduardo Saverin在精神病院死于猩红热。

 

同年，Mark拿到天使投资，会员达到百万。

 

 五年后，Lex Luthor推行了首个人类基因改造成功的案例，发布会当天宣布同试验品结婚。

 

 

 #

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 后记解谜。【含电影剧透，观看可能引起不适】

 

每一次的“#”符号都代表场景切换。

 

Eduardo杀死的人是妈妈。 

原因是什么？ 

之前Mark带Eduardo去加州的夜晚给他“塞了一个冰凉的小东西”，那是Mark给Eduardo的定情戒指、也算订婚戒指，在后来Eduardo和Lex的一次幽会中不慎遗落在Lex家，恰逢Lex出差将戒指带上了船，他突然记起前几天Eduardo手上是戴着戒指的，怎么后来突然不见，或许是遗失，他们这些天一直在一起所以有可能是丢在自己这里，于是他“耽搁了一些时间”寻找戒指，逼问女仆是想了解多少人知道这件事，他怕Dudu会被别人要挟为他的把柄。

 

 而此时时间线推到Eduardo身上，首先是妈妈割腕、妈妈精神状态不稳定，他无意中发现戒指不见了然后开始很疯狂地找。

 一个人如果长时间照顾一个精神不稳定的人情绪会变得比平时易怒一些。

 而此时妈妈的狂躁又开始了，肢体斗争中Eduardo崩溃，他拿刀捅进了妈妈的身体。 

Eduardo被抓前读的书是波特莱尔的《云》。

 

Eduardo不想让Lex保释他是因为他对自己产生了怀疑。他想过一了百了。

 

在精神病院死去的Eduardo是Lex派去安排顶罪的。

 

同时Eduardo成为Lex人体基因改造的试验品，公爵致力于从根本上剔除人类的劣根性（在“三个月后”的部分中有所提及），他被带进实验室清除了记忆，变成了真正意义上“被Lex养大的孩子”。

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
